


Trust Fall

by Sanctified_Jasper



Series: Coda of Thrones [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: DO NOT POST TO AN UNOFFICIAL APP, Do not post to another site, Episode Fix-it: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Gen, Intentional Murder, Sort Of, accidental murder, reckless behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: Atop the wall Missandei faces death, makes a choice, and takes a leap of faith.





	Trust Fall

Missandei shivers as she stands upon the wall, chains around her wrists. On the ground below her, Daenerys and Grey Worm stand with a small number of unsullied. From the group, Tyrion steps forward and the greasy haired hand of the false queen walks forwards to meet him.

Missandei doesn't listen to them speak, though she knows she should, instead she looks to Dany, her queen, her friend. Dany looks paler than usual, worn, and fragile. Missandei can see it, even from this distance.

It hurts her heart to see it, so Missandei looks down, to the boards beneath her feet.

As she does, she notices the way the bracing beams stick out further than the platform, right near the banner tethered to the top of the walls.

Her heart flutters with a mad idea, half formed and desperate.

As the false queen puts her hand on Missandei's arm to ask for Missandei's last words, she makes a choice: even if it kills her, she will die _free_ , and she will _not_ let herself be a victory against Daenerys.

Before Cersei can step away, Missandei brings her arms up. She sweeps them around Cersei's head, hooking the length of chain that binds her manacles around the false queen's neck. Missandei takes a large step and _twists_ , turning as she pulls Cersei off balance in the direction of the platform's edge.

Missandei releases the other woman, clearing her chain before she can get caught up in Cersei's flailing, and spins around.

She has less than second to locate the protruding beam before she has to leap or fall.

She doesn't land firmly, moving too fast to stop, she does what she can to use her momentum to get her to the banner, snatching at the cloth with her hands.

She slides down, rather than falls, but her landing is still rough. She knows there's archers on the walls, so she scrambles for the shallow recess by the doors, plastering herself flat against it where they won't be able to hit her without opening the gates or leaning far enough off the walls to fall.

It's only then, as she looks to Dany and Grey Worm, and sees Grey Worm running towards her with a borrowed shield and spear, that she realises she's done more than make Cersei stumble.

The false queen groans weakly on the ground, many bones clearly broken.

A spear lodges itself in the false queen's body, and she stops moving entirely.

Grey Worm is by Missandei's side in an instant, sweeping the shield up and over her as he hurries her back to Dany.

The men on the walls have clearly been shocked by Missandei's actions, because the duo are over half way back when the first arrow launches, catching Missandei in the side of her leg. Grey Worm steadies her before she can fall, and before any more arrows can land, they have caught up to Tyrion and are being brought behind the hastily formed shield wall.

Dany wraps her arms around Missandei, hiding her tears in her friend's neck.

A few minutes later, the arrows have stopped, and Missandei looks back towards the wall. Absently she notes the false queen's hand dead on the sand, a spear through him as well.

From behind the shield wall, Daenerys calls out to the men on the wall.

“I am prepared to accept your surrender!”


End file.
